


Still small voice of calm

by WinterEyes



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterEyes/pseuds/WinterEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lucifer was an idiot. He ended up Lord and Master of nothing at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still small voice of calm

The Angel Islington tumbled ever into the coruscating void, a tumult of colour and heat that flayed flesh from bone, leaving nothing but the pure intent of his being. Even so he kept his silence, brooded over it, hoarded it as a minor victory over the uncaring and distant Throne that would surely have revelled in his agony.  
The faint flutter of wings broke through the chaos, a form untouched by the destruction around, a proud face and form hovering and holding Islington's tattered remnants together again.  
"So, I'm an idiot am I?"  
Now, finally, Islington found voice to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the BBC audio drama of Neverwhere, letting me experience an old favorite in a new way


End file.
